


Chick Flick

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Jo, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chick Flick

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.

Jo glanced over at Dean, biting her bottom lip with worry, uncertain of how he thought of her now. They had met once again in the mechanic shop just hours ago, and had barely talked before demons attacked the both of them. Demons after Jo. 

It was a swarm of them, and Jo couldn’t help but think that maybe they had something to do with their car, that they forced her and Dean together so that they could kill both of them at once. She wasn’t sure why they would want Dean, after all, he wasn’t doing anything against them anymore, but it was the best possibility.

“Dean?” When she risked saying his name, he looked over at her, a frown on his face. He wasn’t sure how to take all of this, but he supposed it wasn’t fair to put all of this onto Jo. He had, after all, been the reason that she had died in the first place. He sighed and ran his hand over his face before shooting the blonde a smile.

“I’m fine. Just glad that we got out of that, is all.” His eyes cast around the room, landing on the bodies of the hosts. Jo had pulled out her demon blade as soon as they came through the door, and luckily Dean had some Devil’s Traps around the other entrances of the building. It was a good thing, too, or they might not have gotten out alive.

Jo cleared her throat from her spot against the wall, having slid down it soon after all the demons were taken care of. All but her, of course. “That really wasn’t the ‘Dean’ tone I was using.”

Dean eyed her for a moment before going over and sitting next to her, their shoulders touching. “It’s gonna take some getting used to, Jo. I mean, this is kind of… weird.” 

Jo glanced up at him and nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” She picked at her jeans for a moment before continuing. “I can stay here while you get used to it, if you’d like. Or, you know, leave after you get the car working again. It’s up to you.”

The hunter looked down at her for a moment before bumping their shoulders together. When she looked up at him, he gave her a small smile. “You can stay. How will I get used to it if you leave?”

Jo smiled up at him and Dean leaned over so that he could put the side of his head on the top of hers. It was a total chick flick moment, and he didn’t do chick flick moments, but he would give Jo a pass.


End file.
